


Babs, Jamie, Jim

by clarka



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Trans!Jim, barbara is best mum, in this house we .... love barbara lake, jim says TRANS RIGHTS, jim's dad SUCKS, trans Jim, trans Jim Lake, trans Jim Lake Jr (Trollhunters), trans jim lake jr, trans!Jim lake jr, you can pry trans jim from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 11:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18387599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarka/pseuds/clarka
Summary: Jim through his childhood years.





	Babs, Jamie, Jim

James Lake Jr was born Barbara Jamie Lake. His parents wanted to name their child after one of them. When Jim was born, Jim’s Dad, James managed to persuade his mom to put his name in too in the form of Jamie.

His early childhood nickname was Babs. But his dad always called him Junior, a habit he didn’t shake off from when his mom was pregnant,  and they were still deciding on what Jim’s name would be.

 

Jim was just over four when he decided he’d like to go by Jamie instead of Babs. He reasoned it was just as much his name as Babs was and it made them happy somehow. Both parents complied, Barbara out of love and James out of an egotistical kick that his child liked his name better than his wife’s.

It was around that time that Jim got obsessed with blue. His bedsheets were blue, his toothbrush was blue, his rain coat was blue, his favourite teddy was blue and as many clothing he could get his hands on was blue. A lot of that clothing happened to be a bit androgynous and less girly than Jim’s previous clothes as they were blue. It made him happy which he reasoned was them to being more practical.

James used to give Jim a million nicknames. One of them was Jim and Jim could never explain why but Jim was his favourite nicknames. ‘It was the BEST NAME EVER!’ he thought. Jim begged his parents for him to be called Jim. Barbara said yes immediately, happy to see such a big smile on her child’s face. James was hesitant but accepted soon after, he didn’t really care anymore, he thought about leaving his family a lot recently.

At school Jim was still Jamie but he didn’t really care he didn’t have many friends there. Only at home really mattered to him.

His Dad left.

He met Toby. They became best friends. Toby never excluded him in fun stuff because ‘no girls are allowed’ and joined in on stuff he didn’t like because Jim did such as cycling. Jim stood up to people who would make fun of Toby at school and Toby would do the same for Jim.

 

Jim was six when he was in causal conversation with Toby and admitted “I wish I was a boy like you.”

“Why? There’s no difference between boys and girls they just look different.” Was Toby’s response.

“I don’t want to look different.” Stated Jim

“Maybe boys and girls don’t have to look different.”

“So, you think I can look like a boy!”

“Why not?”

Jim excitedly comes home that day and says to Barbara “Toby said I could look like a boy, can you make me look like a boy?” She’s surprised at first but answers “How?” Jim thinks for a few seconds. Then answers, “Short hair, that’s what makes a boy look like a boy.”

“Is there a reason you want short hair?”

“It just looks cool.”

Barbara sees the smile of his face, “Of Course, we’ll go to hairdressers this weekend.”

 

Jim was seven when he first heard the term tomboy. He asked Mrs Cresswell, his teacher, she’s smart, shell knows EVERYTHING. She tells him it means it’s a girl who like boys stuff. Jim comes home from school declaring to Barbara “I’m a Tomboy!”

 

By the time Jim is ten years old he now longer likes the world Tomboy. He figures out the part he hates is the tom bit. It’s better without it. He looks in the mirror and whispers to himself “I’m a boy.” For a couple minutes he’s happy, everything makes sense, but his stomach drops when he remembers everyone else. He starts to worry that he isn’t normal.

It takes months before he talks to anyone about it. It’s after school on a Wednesday and Jim is around at Toby’s for tea. Toby asks Jim if he’s okay since he’s acting kinda weird lately. Jim looks into Toby’s eyes, he’s concerned. Toby is a great friend, ‘This won’t change anything,’ Jim thinks hopefully.

“I think I might be a boy.” Says Jim. Toby doesn’t understand but he wants too.

 “What did you mom say?” He asks, ‘Maybe it’s a medical condition or something.’ Thinks Toby.

“I haven’t said anything to her about it.” Admits Jim.

“So let’s ask her now.”

Jim’s hesitant. “What if it’s a bad thing?”

“I don’t think it is but if it is your moms a doctor, she’ll know what to do.”

“Can I ask her on my own?”

“Well yeah just tell me what she said afterwards.”

Toby’s Nana then calls them down stairs for food. For desert they have Nana’s cookies, even Jim can’t bake better cookie’s than Nana. Barbara comes to walk Jim back home.

Jim’s nervous.

“Honey, are you alright you seem a bit nervous?”

“Mom, can I talk to you about something?”

“Of course, you can talk to me about anything.”

“I think, no, I know I’m a boy.” Says Jim.

Barbara hugs him immediately. As a doctor she knows a decent amount of information on Trans people, but she also knows a lot about the prejudice Trans people face. She teaches Jim the best she can on the subject.  Jim’s overjoyed to find out he isn’t the only one.

Barbara loves her child, she loves her son.

**Author's Note:**

> i can't write that good but like i got super inspired and i had too


End file.
